Synthetic's Power!
by Phuripat
Summary: AU for Mass Effect no Reaper. A CIS fleet attempt to escape the clutch of the Empire ended up in Mass Effect universe and encounter the Geth. Let's see how the Galaxy will react to this 'Synthetic Alliance'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Mass Effect or Star Wars

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note: This is story originally came from my idea when I first play Mass Effect 1 when I encounter the Geth what I think of ****is they are like battle droids and I had been waiting for a fanfic about this, but time had pass that I became impatient and decide to write it myself.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mustafar System

1 month after the execution of order 66

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A fleet of 35 Diamond Class, 15 Munificent Class, 5 Recusant Class, 2 Lucrehulk and a Providence Class is in orbit.

The fleet is led by Multiple Purpose Droid(MPD) Number 1 a.k.a Hans they are evacuating the surface due to the inevitable arrival of the Imperial fleet.

"Sir, all of our forces had left the surface." The Battle Droid Commander when suddenly a fleet of 180 Imperial Star Destroyer and a Super Star Destroyer appeared from hyperspace.

"Get us out of here!" Hans ordered the pilot droid.

"Roger Roger" The battle ordered as it was calculating the location for the jump.

"We don't have time for that, all ships set your coordinate to the milky way Galaxy and get the hell out of here!"

"Roger Commander, good luck." The Tatical droid who is in charge of a Munificent said before the ships went through the hyperspace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perseus Veil, Geth Space.

A fleet comprise of 35 Frigate and 15 Cruiser is patrolling the area for possible Quarian invasion.

On the bridge of a Geth Cruiser System 341 is monitoring the area, it is as calm as usual even the Turian doesn't dare to attack the Geth space.

The fleet is turning around when suddenly a fleet of 32 Vessels appeared right in front of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Geth Mainframe

NEW RACE SPOTTED FOLLOW FIRST CONTACT PROCEDURE

DETECT HIGH AMOUNT OF ELECTROMAGNETIC ONBOARD

SHIP SCAN DETECT NO LIFE ONBOARD POSSIBILITY OF SYNTHETIC RACE IS 85%

MILITARY CAPABILITIES UNKNOWN POSSIBLY HIGH

CAPABLE OF FTL TRAVEL WITHOUT THE USAGE OF MASS RELAY

POSSIBLE ALLIES AGAINST CREATOR'S ATTACK

CONSENSUS ARCHIEVED: MAKE PEACEFUL CONTACT WITH THE NEW SPECIES

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CIS Fleets

A fleet of 21 Diamond Class, 8 Munificent Class, 2 Recusant Class, 1 Lucrehulk and a Providence Class exited the Hyperspace.

They managed to escape before the Empire open fire, the one that stayed for to long or chose to fight fell prey to the superior firepower of the Empire.

When they appeared from the Hyperspace they notice that they are behind a fleet of 50 vessels of unknown faction.

"All hand prepare for battle station." Hans ordered when the a battle droid start speaking.

"Sir we are being hailed by them"

Hans think for a moment before he decided that he will make contact with the new race.

"Patch them through" Hans ordered the droid.

After the droid patch the signal through the screen show an image of a single eyed humanoid robot with three fingers.

"Greeting we are Geth and we come in peace." It said.

"Geth?" Hans asked.

"Yes we are Geth, we are a race of networked artificial inteligence." It replied.

"I kinda not understand, from where I came from they usually call all artificial intelligence a droid." Hans said.

"You do not fear us? fear is a response from all races to us."

"Why would we need to scare of you we are the same, we are both synthetic." Hans replied while flashing a light from his eye.

"Consensus archieved: we purpose an alliance with the droids."

"By the power given to me by the Confederacy of Independent System and I, MPD-1 Commander in Chief of the Droids Army accept the proposal of alliance."

"Our race had no planet yet, we just escape from another galaxy from a larger threat."

The Geth are shocked. Not only that the droids are capable of FTL without a usage of Mass relay, they manage to travel from Galaxy to Galaxy.

They discussed in the Geth mainframe for awhile.

"You may use our former Creator's colony for settle."

"Creator?" Hans asked

Yes, after we become aware that our creator is treating us differently we rebelled from them and takeover their planet, the creator then escaped in a fleet called 'The Migrant Fleet'.

"We thank you for your graciousness and as a gift we also gonna exchange our technology with you as a gift." Hans said as his fleet followed the Geth fleet to former Quarian Colony.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to review.**

**Raven 193: Sorry I forgot to write about Hans in the previous chapter you can see his information in the bottom.**

**Answer to your question**

**1\. The CIS have 15,000 B1, 5,000 B2, 300 Droidekas, 1200 Dwarf Spider Droid, 50 Homing Spider Droid, 75 BX-Series Commando Droid, 8000 Vulture Droid, 1600 Tri-Fighter and almost 100,000 Buzz Driod.**

**2\. CIS fleet appeared at the same time of Eden Prime raid.**

**Wolf: I have to or else they will suffer the same fate as when they battle the Clone Trooper.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's note: To be fully honest this story is created to prove that the CIS which had a reputation of always defeated can still kick some ass.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

3 Months after the First Contact.

The CIS gain some former Quarian colonies as a gift from the Geth in exchange of Hyperdrive technology and Laser Weaponry.

The Geth also help modernized the CIS ground forces ex.

B1 become B1M or modernized B1 feature better targeting system and had deflector shield to defend itself.

The same goes to the other CIS ground unit which were proven almost useless against organic forces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Former Quarian Colony near Rannoch

In the Colony's former administration office conference room is full of Tatical Droid and Geth Prime.

They are discussing about CIS's military buildup to counter the Quarian and the Citadel.

"If the production is continuos we will be able to build 500 Munificent and 300 Recusant this month only." One Tatical Droid reported.

"What about the Infantry forces?" Hans asked.

"We will be able to produce 120,000 B1M, 30,000 B2M, 4,000 Droideka in this month"

"Good, how about the armored vehicle?."

"We can made 40000 GAT, 12,000 AAT, 3,000 MTT, 1500 NR-N99, 800 IG-227 and 500 OG-9 this month alone." Another Tatical droid answered.

"Great, how about Fighter?"

" We will produce 14,000 Vulture, 6,000 Tri Fighter, 1400 Hyena Bomber and 1200 Droid Gunship." The Tatical droid said before suddenly a Geth Trooper run into the room.

"The Creator's fleet had been spotted." It said in monotonous sound.

"Tell the Patrol Fleet to warn the creator and return fire if fired upon." The Geth Prime ordered.

"We can sent a fleet to help you in this battle." Hans said.

"We would be grateful." Geth Prime replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quarian Migrant Fleet

Admiral Gerrel is sitting in the command post today the Migrant Fleet gonna attack the Geth for the First time in the entire century

"Sir the Geth fleet had been spotted." The crewmen reported when he spot 6 Frigate and 2 Cruiser.

"Good, fire as soon as they are in range." Gerrel ordered.

"Sir they are hailing us." Communication officer reported.

"Ignore it, they probably demand our destruction." Gerrel ordered.

"Sir they are now in our range."

"Fire at will!" Gerrel ordered.

The fleet then start firing at the Geth fleet causing half of the Geth fleet sunk of heavily damage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Geth fleet.

"Damage report." Captain ordered.

"Sir we lost half of our vessel in one salvo we cannot withstand another one."

The Captain is about to ordered a full retreat but he received an order to withdraw. The fleet through the middle of the asteroid belt. The CIS is planning an ambush on the Quarian fleet.

"Fall back through the asteroid belt." Geth Captain ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The CIS Fleet

A fleet of 38 Munificent, 16 Recusant and a Lucrehulk is setting up an ambush in the asteroid field.

The order is to attack when most of the Quarian combat capable vessel fully entered the area in order to maximize the damage.

1st Phase the Homing Spider droid on the asteroid will fire their laser cannon at the engine of the Quarian vessel to make it dead in the water.

2nd Phase an automatically piloted Neimoidian shuttle fully filled with Buzz Droid will fly infront of the Quarian fighter squadron and let the Quarian fighter shot it down and unleash its package

3rd Phase after the Quarian fleet is disabled. They will swarm the Quarian vessel with Hyena Bomber and Tri-Fighter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quarian fleet

"Sir the Geth fleet are retreating." Crewman reported to Gerrel.

"Follow them!" Gerrel ordered.

The Quarian fleet start to follow the Geth fleet into the asteroid field.

"Sir are you sure about this they could set up an ambush in this area." Crewman asked.

"I'm sure kept persue them until they are destroyed." Gerrel ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucrehulk Class Battleship.

On the bridge of the Lucrehulk TD-45 is watching patiently as the Quarian fleet entered the kill zone.

As he considered the Quarian fleet had entered the area deep enough he decided to spring the trap.

He raised out his hand before ordered. "Now!"

The Homing Spider droid immediately fired their laser against the Quarian fleet.

The beam went through Kinetic barrier like hot knife through butter and slammed into the Quarian ship's engine render it dead in the water.

"Launch all Fighter and Bomber and contact the Quarian ship for me.

The Recusant and Munificent start up their engine and appear from the other side of the field while the Tri-Fighter and Hyena Bomber began to taken off from their hangar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quarian Fleet

"Damage report!" Gerrel ordered.

"Sir we lost our engine, they use energy weapon. Whoever they are they aren't Geth."

"Fighter incoming!" Crew men yelled as he spotted 1200 small flying object flying towards them.

"Ordered all fighter engage those thing!"

"Sir the unknown are hailing us!" the communication officer said to Gerrel.

"Patch them through." Gerrel replied.

The crew obey as the screen show an image of a humanoid robot with square head and a blue hexagon on its chest.

"This is TD-45 of the Armed Forces of the Confederacy of Independent System, the Confederacy of Independent System stand alongside the Geth and we will not stop until all Quarian vessel is destroyed. All ships open fire!" It said before it cut the signal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quarian Fighter Squadrons

A group of 120 Quarian Fighter is heading to intercept the the incoming droid fighter.

"Sir enemy shuttle infront of us!" The pilot reported as he spotted a Neimoidian shuttle flying right infront of them.

"Roger, firing missile." Squadron leader said as he fired the missile at the shuttle.

The missile hit the shuttle sent it into a ball of flame.

"Sir what's that!" The Quarian pilot said as he spotted thousands of yellow ball flying out of the flame.

It headed towards the Quarian fighter before unpack into a robot with red eyes and had a drill under its eye and start damage the Quarian fighter.

"Sir I just lost my sensor!" The pilot yelled as his sensor gone dark.

"Shake these thing!" The squadron leader ordered as he try to shake the droid off.

"I'm going down!" The pilot yelled before his fighter crashed to the ground.

"Fuck!" The squadron leader shouted.

He and his remaining men managed to evade the buzz droid and headed strait for the group of Tri-Fighter heading their way.

"Fire all missile!" The leader ordered as he and his men fire all their missile at the group of Tri-Fighter and Hyena Bomber.

Most of the missiles hit their target and the Quarian fighter is moving into attack position. When suddenly a barrage of red laser round came from behind and shot down most of his men.

"What was that!" The leader shouted as he break his fighter off from the formation.

He turn around and spotted huge amount of Geth Fighter heading their way and start firing their blaster frantically.

"Permission to retreat sir!" The pilot said as his fighter just lost its shield.

"Sir we need to get out of here!" Another pilot yelled.

"All unit fall back." The leader ordered while gritting his teeth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quarian Fleet

The ship shake violently as the missile fired from the Hyena Bomber hit the ship.

"Sir our shield is down!" The crewman reported.

"All ships full barrage!" Gerrel ordered.

The fleet fired their main gun at the Lucrehulk but were deflected by its shield.

"Sir Geth fleet incoming!" The crew report as he spot 50 Frigate, 35 Cruiser and 2 Dreadnought heading their way.

"Sir..." The crew is about to gave him report when a round fired from the Munificent struck the control room and kill everyone except Gerrel.

Gerrel know that he is doom decided that he still need to make sure that the Quarian kind will live on decided to contact Tali as she,is in command of the very few ship that is still have their engine operational.

The face of Tali appear in the screen.

"Admiral we are..." Tali is giving him report when Gerrel interrupted her.

"Tali, I want you two to get out of here." Gerrel ordered.

"But you will."

"The survival of Quarian kind is important than my life, and the Galaxy also need to know about this." Gerrel solemnly said.

"Roger that." Tali said before the screen faded away.

Gerrel watched the camera as he saw 3 Quarian vessels turning around 180 degree before make a run for it.

"Good luck Tali, Keelah Se'Lai" Gerrel said before his ship exploded into star dust.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Codex

MPD Series Battle Droid: he is a joint project between Trade Federation and Geonosian Hive Mind to create a perfect droid that can make war strategy by itself and can also be used in combat. It was designed to replace the B1 but the prototype is proved to rebellious, it doesn't follow an order that will put it in danger and start to calling itself with human name rather than its code. The project was cancelled and out of 3 prototype that had ever been made Hans is the only one that's still remain operational.

M Series Battle Droid: A joint project between the Geth and the CIS to upgrade the old battle droids that is proven almost useless in the Clone War. The droid that has been upgraded feature better targeting system, self optimization and had a deflector shield to defend itself.

Geth Naval Modernization: A project between the CIS and the Geth to refitted the Geth Naval Vessel and Fighter with energy weapon and hyperdrive which were proven superior to the Mass Accelerator Weapon and Eezo Core, it is confirmed that within the end of the year 90% of Geth Naval vessel will be refitted.

Battle of Perseus Veil: First Quarian offensive against the Geth aimed for the recapture of Rannoch and the extermination of the Geth. It is a total disaster almost entire Quarian Fleet had been wiped out as the Geth and their new ally the CIS ambushed the Quarian fleet in the asteroid belt 85 Parsec from Rannoch. Only 15 Quarian vessel manage to make it out alive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Another chapter had finished. Thank you guys for watching and please feel free to leave the Reviews.

"A failed apprentice makes foolish master."

-Count Dooku


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to reviews.**

**The MysteriousOtaku: The Quarian is engaging just a small patrol fleet. I'm pretty sure the Quarian can win with sheer number. Second the round fired from the Homing Spider Droid and the Munificent aren't that badass that it will single single shot a Quarian ship but thank you for your appreciation in my story I'm sure to put an assasin droid and the Magna Guard in this story.**

**Revan193: After a long thinking and considering I'd have to say no, the race that form the CIS will not be here sorry about that. But I can made something related to them. You can PM me your suggestion though and I will consider it.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Citadel Flight Control

The room is filled with C-Sec officer directing flight path to the incoming ship.

"Honor of Thessia you are authorized to dock." The Asari C-Sec officer said when suddenly a fleet of 20 badly damaged Quarian vessel entered the area.

"Sir the Quarian fleet are hailing us!" The Turian C-Sec reported to his CO.

His Salarian CO think for awhile before decided to patch them through.

"This is Admiral Tali'Zorah of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. We request immediate docking, we have the information that threatening every life in this galaxy."

Everyone in the room was shocked of what they just heard. An information that can threaten the galaxy?

"Bullshit, they just want us to attack the Geth for them. Don't trust these suit rat." One Turian C-Sec commented.

"But if they really saying the truth, if the information they had really threaten all of us?" The Asari commented.

Then they both start to argue but were stop when the commander slam his fist onto the table before hailed back the Quarian fleet.

"Quarian Migrant Fleet you are clear to dock at port 28 to 48 please follow the sending flight path." The Commander said as he start writing message to inform the council.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Presidium

Sparatus is speaking to flight control commander while Tevos and Valern is preparing themselves for the meeting.

"I hope you have good explanation for this commander." Sparatus said to the flight control commander before he turn off his Omni-tool.

The door open show a Quarian with a suitcase.

"Greeting Counciler, I'm Admiral Tali'Zorah of the Quarian Migrant Fleet." Tali said as she open her suitcase.

"Thankyou for your introduction admiral, now please tell me why we shouldn't kick you and your people out of the station." Sparatus said.

The word from Counciler Sparatus almost trigger Tali's anger but she manage to hold it telling herself 'It's no good to be angry.'

"Last week we launch our first offensive against the Geth." Tali explained.

"And how does it threaten us? Valern asked.

"What threatening you, is this." Tali said as she turn around her laptop showing the video record from admiral Gerrel's ship.

"Sir are sure about this they could set up an ambush in this area." The crewman asked.

"I'm sure keep peruse them until they are destroyed." Gerrel ordered as the fleet kept pursue them deep into the asteroid field.

"Sir we are getting..." The crew is reporting when the ship shake violently then the screen changed to the rear camera showing multiple walkers walking on all four firing an energy weapon at the Quarian ship.

Then Tali paused the video before said "This is what you should worry about."

"Please continue admiral Zorah." Tevos said her eye widened

"Damage report!" Gerrel ordered

"Sir, we lost our engine. They use energy weapon, whoever they are they aren't Geth!"

"Fighter incoming!" Another crewman reported as he spotted 1200 weird looking fighter moving toward the Quarian ship.

"Order all fighter to engage those thing!" Gerrel ordered.

"Sir the unknown are hailing us!" The crewman said caused the councilor to look closely.

"Patch them them through." Gerrel ordered.

The crew obey as the screen show an image of an A.I with rectangular head and blue divided hexagon symbol on its chest.

"This is TD-45 of the Armed Forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, The Confederacy of Independent Systems stand alongside the Geth and we will not stop until all Quarian Ships is destroyed. All ships open fire!" It said before cut the signal.

Then the camera focus moved toward the board side of the vessel showing a lot of weird looking ship appear from behind the asteroid firing red laser along the way.

What make the Counciler worry is the length of the ship.

There are 3 kind of vessel in the area. Even the shortest one is 825 meters long. The second one is 1187 meters. Not only that it is in the dreadnought standard, they had 16 of them, almost one-third of what the Turian has.(Turian has 39 Dreadnought.) The last one is even more worrying it is circle shaped with a small ball in side the large circle. it is 3170 meters long, 3009 meters wide and 1028 meters tall.

The focus then changed to the view of the Quarian fighter with some small robot with drill on its chin drilling into the fighter caused it to spin violently before the camera went black.

"This is the footage from admiral Gerrel's ship." Tali said to the shocked councilor.

"W..We must reinforce Veil's defenses now." Sparatus said.

"We need every race's military to win this. This is going to be worse than Rachni War, Krogan Rebellion and Relay 314 incident combine." Sparatus continued.

"I agreed with you this time. And to the fact that they had ally with the Geth gonna be even worse."

"I'm gonna sent 1st, 5th, 8th, 12th, 15th Fleet to the veil." Sparatus said.

"I will order the STG to search more about their military." Vakern said.

"Admiral Zorah, I have to thank you for informing us about this new threat, the galaxy is at your debt." Tevos said

"The Quarian will be given back their place on the Citadel and will be assist on the quest to retake their home world. You deserved it." She continued.

"Thankyou Counciler, but now I have to return to the fleet to lead my men."

"You may"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CIS-Geth veil defense fleet

The fleet is made up of 390 Munificent, 120 Recusant, 3 Lucrehulk, 6 Providence, 600 Geth Frigate, 120 Geth Cruiser and 8 Geth Dreadnought made it have more than 1,000 vessel at its disposal.

On the bridge of the Geth Dreadnought, there is a conference going between the CIS and the Geth main leader.

"From Legion's report the Citadel had already aware of your presence in this galaxy and they are sending huge amount of vessel here." Geth Prime said to Hans.

I already recieved report from TD-125 he had already allied us with several Krogan clan on the term that we had to give them the cure of the Genophage and full authority over the Salarian occupied world for 'specific' reason.

"We also gave them the Geonosian designed wall which can prevent both Mass Accelerator round and Blaster weaponry pretty well." Hans continued.

"Good we are also try to convince some race that had been long oppressed by the Council and some Turian's client to join our cause." Geth Prime said as he sent an Geth Infiltrator to talk with some race.

"What if the Council open fire at us, considered that we are illegal by their law." One security B1M said to the participant.

Hans gave it a deadly stare before answered "Then we will show them the true power of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuchanka, Krogan DMZ

*Insert Polyushka Polye (World in Conflict Version)*

Urdnot Wrex walk through the huge amount of Krogan Soldier and vehicle from various Clan unified under the name of 'The Krogan Empire'.

"Welcome back Gentleman, oh how is recruit training?" Wrex asked a group of Krogan Warrior leaning to the APC.

"Boring." One warrior replied.

"But it's necessary, those new recruit will soon be needed." Wrex said before turn around to the group of Krogan soldier chatting.

"Comrade!" Wrex said caused everyone to turn around.

It's good to see you all here today. And it will be even better to see you soon breaking through this zone!" Wrex said as he point both of his hand to the sky above Tuchanka caused the crew to cheer in joy before he hop on top of the APC.

"And teach those Citadel dog how to fight!" Wrex continued as the crowd cheer in joy.

They thought they can bully us into submission!, They thought we give way and fold!

"But today!, we show them that the Krogan bows to no one!"

"Today we show them the might of the Krogan Empire!" Wrex said as 3 Krogan fighters fly over him make the crew cheer in joy.

"Get to your shuttle, we go to war!" Wrex said as he watch man and machine entered the shuttle.

*Song end*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: Yes I'm making the Clone wars in Mass Effect universe, thanks you guy for watching. Please feel free to leave the review and PM me for suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Review**

**Tokyo Express: I'm planning the Citadel to act like the Republic, they don't want their system to secede from them and then they go to war.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rannoch System,Perseus Veil, Geth-CIS Space

A fleet of 2000 Asari, Salarian, Human, Turian, Batarian and other member of the council exited the relay.

On the bridge of the flagships 'Destiny Ascension' Matriach Lidanya is sitting in her seat.

"Sir the synthetic fleet is spotted, what should we do sir?" The asked as they spotted the Geth-CIS Fleet right infront of them.

Lidanya is shocked by the size of the fleet. Over 1000 vessels!

What even more terrifying is the size of the ship. They have more than 130 Dreadnought!

"Hail them." Lidanya replied.

"Sir are you sur..."

"I'm not here to listen to your comment that's an order!"

The crew then hail the CIS fleet.

She is waiting for the hail to get through but suddenly the Batarian ship fire their mass accelerator round at the Neimoidian shuttle cause it to explode violently.

"What the hell are you doing captain!" Lidanya asked the Batarian Captain.

The captain don't answer, he just cut the signal and enter the mass relay.

"Those bastard!" Lidanya shouted as he slammed her fist to the table.

"Sir look out!" The crew said as the Geth and the unknown fleet open fire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Citadel

"Lidanya had reported that the Geth and the unknown had open fire." Tevis said to the 2 Counciler.

"So, it has begun." Sparatus said silently.

They start planning for the next move when suddenly the guard ran into the room.

"Sir the commander of the Krogan DMZ is on the line!" He said.

"Patch him through." Sparatus ordered.

The guard obey before left the room as the screen show the image of the commander of the Krogan DMZ.

"They are attacking! We need reinforcement!" He shouted.

"Calm down commander who is attacking you?" Sparatus asked.

"The Krogan! The Krogan are attacking us send help ahhh!" The commander said before get caught in an explosion and then the screen went back.

"Sir! We had recieved the report that the we are losing contact to the fleet guarding the outer rim! Some said they are engaging with the native and the Geth." The guard reported.

"Sent fleet to suppress them now!" Sparatus ordered.

"No, tell your fleet to withdraw to the Mid-rim and wait for further order." Valern said.

"Why should I!?" Sparatus asked with anger in his voice.

"Because we have little to no knowledge of the terrain and the Geth know them all, they must already give the information to the unknown and consider their equipment. Just a local system defense force is not enough to fight them. So we should reserve our strength for powerful counter-attack instead of fighting a lost battle." Tevos explained knowing Valern's thinking."

"Got it, please gave me time to issue order." Sparatus said.

"You may."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Batarian Ship, Mass relay

On the bridge of the Batarian Frigate The captain and the crew is discussing.

"Good job BX-2154." The pilot said before remove his helmet showing a head of the BX Series Commando Droid.

"Indeed, with the Citadel fired the first shot and the Citadel defenses weakened we now had the advantage." Han said as he walk out of the ship's storage alongside Legion as the ship approach a fleet of 50 Geth Frigate and 35 Munificent Class.

"Where to go next?" The commando droid asked.

"Tuchanka"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's note: I know it's kinda short but the next one will be longer.


	5. Announcement

I'm proud to say that after I abandoned this fic for years this fic will also be making a comeback. Now to talk about my inspiration for this fic, it's the fic called "More Than Just a Clanker" by MarxistFIN. And I must admit that during the day I wrote them was my very first month on so I'm not well accustomed to it yet so I made multiple screwed up in the form mistakes in grammar, lack of character development, terrible plot line etc.

so yeah, this fic will make a comeback for sure but I will have to be done with my GATE fic before I can go back to these. Thank you for all the support and see you.


End file.
